After All
by owlickz
Summary: Sasori was annoyed by everything he did. But even after all of that, he loved him. One night after a bad dream, his annoyance came to him, seaking comfort. SasoDei. Oneshot. Lemony goodness!


God he was annoying. That boy was the most annoying person on the damned planet, but Sasori loved that annoyance. The blonde hair and girlish figure, Sasori loved it all. The surname that he called the puppet master and the way he was too happy for one off the most feared organizations in the shinobi world. Even with all his flaws, Sasori loved him.

Sasori sighed, adjusting a lose arm joint in one of his puppets, keeping all of his attention on it. The joint had become lose from a recent mission Pein had sent him on, and the troublesome bolt didn't seem to want to stay tight. Sasori let out a tired sigh, putting the puppet aside, and rubbing his temples from an oncoming headache. It was funny that even though he was a puppet, he still got headaches.

The door opened, relieving a very pale and sleepily Deidara. The blonde whimpered, "D-Danna, I had a bad dream." he said, almost to tears. Sasori sighed, "Deidara, you are a part of the Akatsuki, what could scare you that bad?" he asked, more harshly then intended. Deidara gave in a hurt look, whimpering slightly, "Sorry Danna.." he whispered, turning to leave. Sasori quickly arose from his desk, catching the blonde's arm, "I'm sorry Deidara.." he said. Deidara turned to him with a smile, nodding, "It's okay," he said, "I forgive you."

Sasori shook his head, pulling the younger artist into a hug, "No...I always take my anger out on you…I shouldn't do that." he said, kissing the blonde on top of his head. Deidara smiled softly, burying his face in his chest, breathing in the scent of mahogany and spices. Deidara loved the way his Danna smelt. It always seemed to calm him whenever he was upset. Sasori picked him up bridal style, laying him down on the bed, sitting down next to him, "Now then," the puppet master began, "What was so bad about this dream?" he asked. Deidara crawled into Sasori's lap, nuzzling his face in his lover's neck, "It's nothing…" he mumbled.

Sasori frowned, but nodded, running his finger tips lightly down the blonde's spine, "Alright then…" he mumbled. Deidara lifted his face, kissing Sasori lightly on the lips. Sasori smiled into the kiss, kissing the blonde back harder, trailing his hands up the blonde's thigh, causing a light moan from Deidara. Sasori smirked at this, lapping at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deidara granted him this, allowing his Danna to explore his oral cavity.

Deidara had always submitted himself at uke; Sasori was better at being seme anyways. Deidara looked too much like a girl to even think about being seme, and plus, being the uke allowed him more pleasure and not much work. When they had first become lovers, the red head had made in very, very, clear who was the more dominant, and that Deidara would always be on bottom no matter what. Deidara didn't fight against this, just did as his Danna said.

Deidara let out a loud moan as Sasori trailed kisses down Deidara's neck, creating as many hickeys as he could. He bit, nibbled, and licked certain spots, causing them to bruise and turn a dark purple. Deidara panted, "D-Danna!" he moaned, feeling said person cup his member through his panda pajama pants.

Deidara moaned loudly, "M-more Danna." He pleaded, whimpering in need. Sasori smirked, removing all of Deidara's articles of clothing, giving lustfully over the blonde's body. He grinned, taking the blonde terrorist's nipples and twisting them gently, making his lover make more of those wonderful sounds he loved so much. Sasori moved his hand down, teasing the tip of the blonde's member, causing a higher-pitched moan to erupt from the younger artist. "Danna!" Deidara moaned, "Please! M-more!" he called to the red head. Sasori smirked, removing himself completely from Deidara, causing a whimper from the blonde, and removing all of his own clothing. He grinned, attaching charka strings to Deidara, controlling all of his movements.

Deidara blinked, seeing his own hand travel down his chest, without his command. He looked over at Sasori, confused, but only got a smirk for an answer. He moaned loudly, when he felt his hand touch his member, rubbing his thumb over the head. "Danna..." he moaned, throwing his head back, trying his hardest to arch into his hand, wanting to feel more.

Sasori moved to the bedside table, pulling a tube of lube out for the drawer. He made Deidara to lift his free hand, applying a generous amount of lube to the blonde's fingers, as said blonde, pumped himself under Sasori's control. Sasori stepped away from Deidara, setting the bottle on the bedside table, making Deidara spread his legs, and forced the lubed fingers into the blonde's opening.

Deidara moaned loudly, feeling Sasori make him slip one finger in at a time. Deidara moaned louder, fingering himself out of his control. He felt his other hand pump his shaft slowly and roughly. He needed release. He needed it badly. Deidara felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach, knowing his wish would soon be granted.

As Sasori made Deidara doing these things, he was stroking his own erection, applying lube to it when he knew it was almost time for him to screw Deidara senseless. Deidara felt his release coming quickly, but his hand stopped pumping and his finger removed themselves from his entrance. The blonde whimpered out of need, beginning to protest, but Sasori stopped him, crawling on top of his and kissing him roughly. Sasori lifted his lover's legs, showing the puppet master his prepared entrance. Sasori smirked, pushing his full length into the blonde, moaning at the tight warmness that surrounds his hard member.

Deidara whimpered in need, "Move Danna." he said breathlessly, thrusting his hips down on Sasori's member. Sasori groaned, thrusting into the blonde, hitting his prostate on the first try. Deidara moaned loudly, "Danna!" he called out. Sasori groaned, thrusting harder and faster into the blonde. He loved Deidara in the position in front of him. His long blonde hair spread out on the pillow, his blue eyes closed in pleasure, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

Sasori couldn't help but moan when his lover began to fist himself, wanting release desperately. Sasori only pounded harder and faster into the blonde, hitting his prostate every time. Deidara let out a high-pitched strangled moan, cumming all over both him and Sasori. Sasori groaned, thrusting deeply into Deidara, releasing his seed, and collapsing on the blonde, panting heavily.

Deidara moaned softly when Sasori finally pulled out of him, and rolled over on his side, cuddling himself against the puppet master's chest. Deidara smiled softly, "I love you Danna." He whispered. Sasori smiled a bit, "I love you too, brat." he said, teasing the younger artist with the nickname he had given him when they first met.

Deidara didn't reply, signaling he was asleep. Sasori smiled softly, kissing him on the forehead, and closing his eyes, faking sleep, because, he was a puppet after all.


End file.
